Different Time Different Place
by MCRchild15
Summary: It is about a boy named Andy who ends up falling inlove with a boy named Adam. But later on Andy must go back home to Brisbane and leave Adam behind.Now with Andy gone Adam cheats and Andy falls for one of Adam's ex's.  Who cares about Love


Background Stories:

**Andy Ryans**: Andy is the son of a wealth European family. His father is one of the founders of a major bank in Great Britain. His mother is a model in France. Andy has two siblings. An older brother named John who wants to take over his father's job after his father dies. Then he has a younger brother named William who travels around with Andy and his mother. Andy is different then his older brother, he wants to be a model like his mother, He wants to be one of the best. With that he follows his mother around, helping her before she goes on the catwalk, Gets her clothes ready, making sure her wings are secured to her back. Most of his mother's co-workers admire and adore Andy. And just want to get him, because of his beautiful body. But Andy stays away from them, all he wants is to get in to a modeling career and fall in love with someone.

Andy can speak French and English. He has dark green eyes that sometimes seem like they are blue. His slim figure makes everyone around him can't keep their eyes off of him. Andy dyes his hair from black, red, white with purple tips. His true hair color is a beautiful dark brown. His skin is pale and almost a white color. He is always up on fashion and knows what to wear, He lives in France with his mother and William. In the summer they travel to America and stay in New York, Hollywood, San Fran and Las Angeles. Andy is 17 and keeps his sexuality a secret from everyone, expect his mother.

**Adam 'Fallen' Kaos**: Adam is the son of a famous billionaire that lives in Wales. His mother one of the most famous models that is wanted in every show. Adam is a only child, who lives and travels with his mother. Because he hates his father with a passion, So he decided to travel and help out his mother who needs him. He makes sure everything is right and in place before she goes out. He gets everything set up for her change. He does all the booking for hotels and plane tickets. He does everything for his mother. Adam's only break times is when he watches the models walking up and down the catwalk. But sometimes during fashion week that doesn't happen he is thrown into helping out the male models. Which he loves helping out instead of the drama queens over on the other side of the backstage area.

Adam has greenish blue eyes that are hidden by his kind of long black hair. His muscular body makes every male model desire for his well made body. Adam rarely talks to anyone, and smiles. He only smiles when he likes someone which is rare. Or he loves you, which so far no one around him has seen. He would love to be a model like his mother is possible, but it might not. He would rather be a backstage hand rather than someone getting the help. Adam is 19 and knows for a fact he might like boys better then the girls that arch for his body.

Story:

Chapter One;

It was the first week of the autumn fashion week in New York. The huge white tent was set up and ready for use in Central Park. Designers, Models, and Celebrities were already lining up to get inside. There tickets out, there model id's ready to be checked. The model line was long with tons of women in designer coats and jeans, and high heels. The men were scattered throughout the line, their hair covering their faces. Not talking to anyone around them and just keeping to themselves. Two people stood out in the line. A mother and her teenage son standing next to her, waiting to get inside so he could get his mother ready for the show. The women and young girls couldn't take their eyes off of him. His red and black hair covered his pale face and hiding his greenish hazel eyes.

A couple models behind him stood another mother and her son. But her son was being a model this time for fashion week. The boy's eyes were on the guy ahead of him. Adam watched as the boy looked up as the line moved and he turns back ad his eyes caught Adam's for a second. He kept his eyes on him as he kept walking up as the line moved. He saw the boy go in and head into the women's area and Adam bit his lip not knowing what that boy was doing. He was good looking and beautiful enough to be a great male model. But the boy looked to shy and self conscious that it might be hard. Adam didn't see that when he looked at him the boy blushed and then looked away.

When Andy had turned he saw a boy watching him and he blushed slightly and turned back around and walked up in the line and looked up at the security guard holding out his model card and headed in quickly following his mother towards her makeup stand. Andy looked over his shoulder and stopped when he saw the boy walk in and following a woman towards the men's area. Andy gasped softly and looked back around and looked down at his old beat up black converse. He just let his feet walking him to where ever they wanted to go. Which was when he looked up was the men's area. He saw millions of male models getting ready and changing. Andy scanned the crowd for the boy he saw in the line. Andy searched for the blackish brown hair and he boys red skinny jeans. Soon after 10 minutes of looking he saw the jeans on a chair and he walked over to it. The name on the chair was Adam Kaos. But in-between Adam's name was 'Fallen'. Andy put his hand over it and let his finger trace the letters. And whispered to himself as he traced Adam's name on the chair. "Such a weird name for a beautiful guy" he said quietly enough for only himself to hear. Andy let his hand fall back to his side when he heard a cough behind him.

Adam had changed out of his street clothes and grabbed his tight leather black pants that clung to his skin tightly. He looked around for the blue vest that he had to wear. But he could not find it anywhere. So Adam headed back to his set up area. He stopped and stood there quietly watching the boy he say in line. He looked at him up and down and tried to memorize what the boy was wearing. He had on black skinny jeans that had rips on the front he believed. He saw two belt hanging of the boys hips. A blue and black belt and a green and black belt, both hung on his hips loosely one hanging out his butt. The other was what it looked like it was holding up his jeans. He wore what looked like a brown dino shirt with a black vest over it. Adam coughed and slightly stepped towards the boy. "Um, hello" he said quietly enough for the boy to hear him. He watched as the boy jumped and turned around quickly and his reddish black hair went into his face.

Andy heard a voice coming from behind him and he turned around in a jump and looked at Adam. His hair was in his face and he was blushing. His cheeks were bright red almost the same color as his hair. So he looked down and mumbled. "Hi, sorry I should go ". He said quickly and started walking past him. But he felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him back towards Adam. He heard Adam speak into his ear "Don't go I want to talk to you and I want you to help me". Andy blushed even more and step back towards the chair and sat down on it and nods "Ok sure". He said as he looked down trying to hide his bright red cheeks that were burning. Andy never had a boy like Adam who was just beautiful talk to him like he was important, it made Andy want to hide or run away. He could hear his older brother's voice in his head singing "Andy is a fag… He is a scared cat… Go live on the streets fag". The voice haunted him. Andy looked up biting his lip hard, and moved the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ears. "So what do you want to talk about Adam" He covered his mouth quickly when he said Adam's name.

Adam watched as Andy sat down and he looked around and grabbed a stool and pulled it in front of him. He looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. "Sorry that I scared you" he said quickly. Adam looked at him and blushed slightly when the boy said his name. His name sounded so good when he said it. Adam could help but smile. His smile spread from ear to ear. "So you know my name, but I don't know yours". He looked at him. He waited and watched the boy silent. When he finally talked his voice was quiet. "Andy Ryans". Adam smiled and nodded and held out his hand towards Andy. "Well it is nice to meet you Andy". He smiled and felt Andy take his hand. Adam was surprised that his hands were so soft and cold. He looked down at his hand and saw Andy's pale skin. He looked back at Andy's face and moved on to the edge of the stool. He was now closer to Andy and he put his hand on his cheek and moved it up from his warm cheek to his hair line. Adam pushed some of the hair that got in his face out and behind his ear. Adam could help it, Andy was beautiful. He soon dropped his hand when he heard his name being called. Then he remembered he didn't have a shirt on and he jumped up quickly looked around for the vest that he was suppose to wear. He say it on the ground nad he picked it up and pulled it on. Adam looked over at Andy who was now standing and his mouth open.

Andy couldn't move his eyes away from Adam's. It was like they were glued to his they wouldn't move. He watched as Adam moved closer to him close enough for him to smell the cologne that surround him. It smelled so sweet and amazing he couldn't stop smiling from it. It made him feel like he was floating, with his beautiful eyes and the cologne he wanted more. Soon as he heard Adam's name being called by a one of the backstage helpers. He finally noticed that Adam didn't have a shirt on and he saw Adam's abs. Andy kept his eyes on him and looked up when Adam put on the vest and his mouth fell open. Standing behind Adam was his mother her hands on her hips. She was smiling and shook her head and turned around and walked away in her tall 9 inch Stiletto heels. He closed his mouth quickly and looked at Adam and looked down at his feet. "I must go really". He whimpered and walked quickly then stopped and turned around "I will be walking you on the catwalk". He grinned and turned back around and stepped in to a slow jog. He knew Adam might never see him again. Andy felt his heart flutter when he thought of Adam. He shook his head trying to shake him out of his head. He couldn't, so he walked to the catwalk and slide out and found a empty seat and sat there watching models walk down the catwalk. He waited for Adam to come out.

Adam stood there as Andy walked past him. He could feel his heart sink slowly in his chest. He started walking to the catwalk and waiting in the line of models. Most of them were men, some women were hidden in the line. He stood there tapping his foot against the floor waiting. The line started moving slowly and he felt his heart jump and he smiled remember the last thing Andy had said. "I will watch you on the catwalk", it made him smile. Once he got to the front of the line he looked out and spotted red hair. Andy's red hair right away and he headed out from behind the curtain and started walking down. He could feel Andy's eyes on him and he liked the feeling. Once he reached the end he stopped and un buttoned his vest and opened it and slide it off and headed back the other way, throwing the vest over his shoulder so it rest there. He looked back before he went off and saw Andy watching him. He step behind the curtain and stopped and waited for Andy to come back so he could try something he never had done before.

Andy watched as Adam walked the catwalk like a pro. He got up quickly and silently slide backstage again. He bumped into Adam as he did so and he felt his arms surround him holding him close and a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against his. He couldn't help but gasp and blush bright red. Andy soon wrapped his arms around Adam tightly. He was shorter then Adam but he didn't care. It was only by two inches but it didn't matter to Andy. He felt that this was right. Andy pulled away when he felt tons of eyes on him. He looked down blushing and quickly ran off heading out the side door which leads out to the lake area of the Park. He sat down by the side hiding his face from people. His red hair covered his hands. Andy felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was weak he knew that. When it came to love he was weak. He was soft and could be used so easily. Andy didn't want this to be true with Adam. He wanted it to be real. He really liked him, just from the minute he saw Adam he knew it. Now he had left Adam alone in there after Andy had kissed him back. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of the feeling of his lips against Adam's. The feeling of bliss had consumed him, along with love. He couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted to go back in there and hug Adam and tell him everything he felt. But so far being alone and out in the air would be the best way to calm down and try not to blurt out his feelings.

Adam stood there as he walked past him. He soon ran after him. He didn't know what he did to make him mad, it hurt him. Adam liked Andy, just from this first time seeing him he knew it. Andy was everything he looked for in a guy. Andy was sweet and quiet nad most of beautiful. Adam knew if he had his way he would make Andy a model. He followed Andy and stopped when he saw him sitting on the ground hiding his face. Adam walked up silently behind him and kneeled down next to him and put his hand around him and whispered "I am sorry Andy. But I want to tell you something important." Adam looked at him. He saw Andy turn his head towards him. He saw Andy's bright red cheeks. It mad Adam smile slightly and he pulled Andy into his lap. He felt Andy's hand on his chest and three words that came out of his mouth. "I like you" was what he had heard out of his mouth. It made Adam hugs Andy tightly and not let him go. He really liked Andy and he couldn't help it. Soon he could hear a womens voice that sounded like it was full on concern in her voice. Adam looked around quickly and saw a model walking towards him. "Your Adam right? Is my son ok? I saw him run out like he was crying. What is going on?". Adam was speechless and he stood up helping Andy up with him. "He is fun Miss Ryans. He is not crying, he is just um well I don't know." Adam looked back at her still holding Andy close to him. He could feel Andy slowly moving his arms around his waist. This is what he wanted. Who cared if he was a gay model. He liked Andy for he was even if he only had talked to him once nad this was the first time he met him.

Andy held Adam tightly. He wouldn't let go. He liked Adam so much he couldn't hear or see anything past him. He didn't hear his mother asking Adam what was happening. All he could hear was Adam's heart beating and his every breath. It made him feel amazing knowing he could someone that made him feel happy like when he did when he was little. He wanted someone like Adam, who was strong and caring. He has fallen in love with a model, and he couldn't believe it he wanted to be a model like his mother and he has fallen in love with one. It was amazing but he did like him. He moved away from Adam slowly he looked up and shook his head away from his eyes. "Adam can we go back inside I am cold" he stopped when he saw his mom standing there and he bit his lip and looked down and shook his head "Forget it" and he walked past Adam and felt his waist getting grabbed and himself getting pulled in to Adam. "No you don't, not this time Andy". He heard Adams voice in his ear along with his hot breath. Then suddenly in a quick movement he was pulling into Adams arms and those lips where pressed back against his, His heart beat loudly against his chest. But this time he didn't pull away and he kissed Adam back his hands on Adam's shoulder and he stopped when he heard cameras clicking bright lights of flash.

Adam felt that Andy's body had become tense from what sounded like the media with their cameras, who were ready to pounce on them once they left their embrace. Adam didn't want that to happen, he wanted to keep Andy his secret so no other guy that could hurt him could take his now cute Andy that is his from when they kissed. But thoughts and questions ran through Adams mind as he held Andy close to himself moving his body so his back was facing the media and Andy was hidden from them. He could feel Andy's fragile hands against his chest gripping his shirt. His red hair felt soft against his collar bone. Adam put his mouth by Andy's ear and whispered into his ear. "Andy I like you since when I saw you in line, So will you please be with me and live with me and and and Be my boyfriend." Adam waited for Andys reply which was just a nod of his head and tears that he felt land on his chest. "Andy?" He became shocked from his reaction and picked him up holding him in his arms and ran back to the tent. That was the only safe place for him and Andy. It was away from the media and he knew a good place where he could keep Andy away from his fellow male models that would die for Andy just one thing that Adam didn't want to happen to his he ran with Andy to his favorite spot that was hidden from everyone, a place only Adam knew about. He looked down at Andy and say his eyes were closed tight and his arms were wrapped around him tightly and his face was still streaming with tears but only a faint smile was on his face.

Andy didn't know what to say to what Adam had said he stayed quiet and just nodded his head and remembered when he was last asked that. A Boy named Jack who was Andy's best friend since Andy had entered 4 grade together. Jack was a tall kid for his age. At age 16 he was at least 6 foot. He dyed his hair in 8th grade from the dark brown hair to a bright flame red that didn't really turn out red it was more like a black and reddish color. He had about three tattoos over his body. A skull that was on his right shoulder that was like the harry potter skull that Voldemort used to call his men in the movies. Then another one which Andy had never made out. It was a circle of something like that was on his left hip bone and it covered most of it. Then the last one was the one that Andy liked the most. A tattoo that had his name in it, it was a his face with his name below it. It was for Jack to remember who owned his heart and who he truly had ever loved. But that ended after Andy moved from being dumped in the rain by him. The tattoo was still there over his heart but Andy's heart had been broken but not Jack's. So Andy just held on to Adam as he ran not knowing where he was going; only knowing he was going away from the media. He didn't know that Adam wanted to hide Andy from Adam's fellow models who would try to take and flirt with Andy if they could.


End file.
